


Fool For You

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 1





	Fool For You

！！亲父子注意！！

首先为所有被我冒犯的角色和读者道歉鞠躬，我不是人！只看了四集kiva，完全放飞自我的狗·血·之·作。请注意避雷！如果真的不妥我立刻删文！绝不含糊！

“妈妈说过，我的父亲位很出色的人，他拥有一颗纯洁的心，为人诚实，又很认真，讨厌拐弯抹角，是个很纯粹的人。”

在遇见红音也之前，红渡一直这样相信着。

很糟糕啊，突然遇见上了电王前辈们，被拉着去解决异魔神，结果被良太郎前辈撞出了电车。也不知道他们什么时候才能找到自己，小渡垂头丧气的走在街上，kivat也不在，有点……不习惯啊。

突然一抹红色映入眼帘。啊！那漂亮的红木！有那个的话一定会完美修好客人的小提琴的！满眼只有咖啡厅的红木桌的小渡，不知不觉就溜进去了。“啊，真是漂亮的色泽……”小渡已经将脸贴上去了。

“喂，你这家伙怎么回事？没看见这里有人在约会吗？”一道女声惊醒了小渡。他抬头望去，桌边正坐着一对情侣，男的正把手放在女的肩上，发话的正是其中的女生。

“非常抱歉！”小渡立刻站直了，连连鞠躬。服务员也被惊动，走了过来。没想到那对情侣中的男性一把把女生推了出去，直接握住了女服务员的双手，深情款款道：“这位美丽的小姐，我对你一见钟情了，我叫红音也，不知小姐芳名？”

诶？！红音也？那不是爸爸的名字吗？小渡震惊的望过去，只见对面的男人完全不顾服务员小姐困扰的表情，死死握着人家的手往自己怀里带。摔在地上的女人难以置信的瞪着他，眼中已有泪水凝聚。

小渡只觉五雷轰顶。这，根本不是妈妈口中的好男人，只是一个花心浪子而已啊！

“你这样的人，不配当一个爸爸！”

小渡吼出这句话，直接冲出了咖啡厅，连红木桌都忘在脑后了。

“啪！”忍无可忍的女服务员一巴掌扇在红音也脸上，“你都有孩子了还出来乱搞，渣男！”说完转身就走。“啪！”从地上爬起来的女士扇在了他另半边脸，也是走的头也不回。

红音也不在意的摸了摸红肿的脸。爸爸？怎么可能。不过……刚刚这位少年，真是美丽啊，即使是生气也显得那么楚楚可怜，我又坠入爱河了！美人，等等我！

小渡出门后就后悔了，现在的时间段，也许他根本就没有出生，为了一个莫须有的原因这样冲动的吼人，的确是他不对。只是……完美父亲形象破灭了，只是这样……而已。他把脸缩进衣领里，垂着头一气往前走。理所当然的，他撞上了人。

然后他的手就被握住了。

“这位美人，你的笑容能让阴天放晴，在下红音也，不知能否有幸知晓你名讳？”

面对着红音也几乎贴上来的打脸，小渡呆滞了。我被爸爸……调戏了？！不是，爸爸原来男女不忌的吗？！不是，现在我应该怎么办？？

没有得到回应，红音也还得寸进尺，他一手牵着小渡的手，一手去揽小渡的腰，垂首在小渡颈边轻嗅，“美人，你身上好香，是上等木材的香气。”

“放开！快放开我！”小渡从他怀里挣扎了出来，看见红音也欲上前，吓得小渡魂不附体。他转身就跑。红音也大步上前，从后面一把抱住了小渡的腰，整个人紧紧贴了上去。

“美人，别急着走啊，你还没告诉我名字呢？”

小渡被他死拖着，跑也跑不动，简直欲哭无泪，急的他呼吸急促，整张脸都泛红。从红音也的角度看见，就是美人眼角含泪，脸泛红晕，连耳垂也发红，可爱的紧，让人想……一亲芳泽。他情不自禁吻上了怀中人的耳垂，用唇齿轻轻含咬。

小渡感受到耳垂处的濡湿，整个人都跳起来了，“不！不可以！你是……”我的爸爸啊……小渡一脚踩在红音也脚上，还附赠了一个肘击。他转过身，指着红音也的鼻子，气得手抖，却什么也说不出。这要怎么说？你是我爸爸，这种事是不对的？他不会相信的。

小渡闭了闭眼。

现在是在错误的时间，等他回去自己的时空，一切都会回到正轨的。一定。

小渡直接跑走了，当然，红音也自然一直坠在后面，嘴里还一直讲着什么“你的双眼令太阳失色”的鬼话。对抗牙血鬼的经历让小渡有了一身好体力，他们的距离逐渐拉大。奇怪的是，红音也这样善变的人居然也追了一路，没有被路上的小姐姐吸引走。

因为这个少年带来的感觉是最特别的。红音也平时也只追着女性跑，他一直以为只有女性的美丽才值得他驻足，没想到今天居然遇到了这个让他心跳不已的少年。他一直感觉，少年身上有一种强烈吸引他的羁绊，不可错过，不可辜负。他完全无视了擦身而过的漂亮女人，只注视着前方的背影。生性洒脱的红音也飞速接受了自己拐弯的取向，现在他只想和这位少年恋爱，当然结婚就更好了。

幸好跑得气喘吁吁的红音也没法求婚了，不然小渡一气之下可能真的会弑父。

前面有个树木丛生的公园！小渡眼前一亮。他直接冲了进去，左绕右绕居然甩脱了身后的红音也。小渡在某条小道上漫步，寻找出去的路，却有一架漂亮的小提琴出现在前方路旁长椅边。它在阳关下闪闪发光，一看就被保养的很好。

小渡情不自禁的走了过去。

“真是架漂亮的小提琴……”

“对吧？”小提琴的主人，一位和蔼的老人，闻言骄傲的笑起来，“这可是妻子送我的礼物。”

老人微微笑着，望着远方，似是陷入了回忆，“那是我们结婚三周年纪念日。我收到礼物的时候很是惊喜，但又很遗憾，因为我已经老了，手已经抖得没法按准弦了。但她听完却笑了，她说，音乐不在于准确，而是内里的那份心意。即使曲子会出现杂音，我仍然想听你弹。”

小渡听的眼睛发亮，他见老人停下，忙问道：“那您的妻子呢？怎么没有在你旁边？”

老人声音微沉；“她去年已经去世了。”

“啊！非常对不起！”小渡又开始鞠躬。

“没事的，我只是有些遗憾，我的手已经举不起小提琴了。真想……再听这架小提琴被拨响的样子啊。”老人叹了口气。

“如果您不介意的话，请让我试试吧！”小渡伸手按住老人肩膀，坚定的直视着他的双眼。

“啊，可以吗？”老人的嘴唇哆嗦着，问道。

“当然，请交给我吧。”小渡珍惜的拿起了小提琴，摆好姿势，琴弓轻轻拨动了琴弦。

是《不得不爱》。

真是美丽的琴音啊，老人眼角湿润了，他闭上眼睛，已经沉浸到往日的美好中去了。

追随着琴音一路而来的红音也背靠着大树，静静的看着少年的琴弓翻飞。

真是温柔啊……这个音乐。

一曲终了，小渡将小提琴还给老人。老人感激道：“真是非常美丽的曲子，真是太谢谢你了，少年。请问你的名字是？”

“不用谢，能帮上忙真是太好了。叫我小渡就好，我的名字是红渡。”小渡挠了挠头。

红？！居然是同一个姓氏吗？这一定是天定的缘分，这样就不用担心结婚后改姓的问题了。自顾自扭动的红音也不知道他即将面对什么。

滴滴——一辆电车凌空驶来。

“喂——小渡！终于找到你了！”良太郎前辈扒着车门，半截身子探出车外，冲小渡挥手，“快跟我们回去吧！”

“……现在的电车这么发达了吗？”老人喃喃道。

小渡冲他鞠躬道别，向电车的方向跑去。红音也怎么可能眼睁睁看着他走，他从一个刁钻的角度冲过去，把人抱了个满怀。

“啊！是色狼！”眼尖的看见红音也借助小渡反抗的动作，在他身上乱摸，同样是花花公子的浦塔罗斯也不知站在什么立场上评价别人。

“啊，那个好像是红渡的爸爸吧，是个有趣的男人呢。”不知道什么时候凑过来的列车长慢悠悠道。

“爸爸在猥//亵儿子啊！”几个异魔神尖叫出声。良太郎闻言石化了。

同样也听见了的小渡反而松了口气，现在红音也不会在纠缠他了……吧。

红音也确实凌乱了，不过也只有一会儿。他揽着儿子的腰，仔细看着怀中人的眉眼，的确有几分自己的影子。不走寻常路的红音也理所当然的接受了自己有个这么大的儿子，同时他还顺便消化了自己爱上自己亲儿子的狗血情节。世俗伦理从来就不能束缚他，不就是爱上自己儿子吗？多大点事，只要确定他仍然为红渡心动就行了。爸爸不可以对儿子出手的话，那儿子来就可以了，只要是小渡，在下也没有什么问题。

“虽然我不知道你是怎么来的，但你的确是我儿子对吧？”

小渡完全放松了，任由自己被抱着。“嗯，的确是这样没错。”他乖乖点头。

“太棒了！这样我们就可以合法同居了！窗帘你喜欢什么颜色呢？红色怎么样？是我们共同的姓呢~”红音也笑得一脸荡漾，他又开始了，“你觉得我穿什么婚纱比较好看？干脆在婚礼现场弹刚刚那首曲子吧？”

小渡目瞪口呆的看着他。认真的吗？对自己儿子都下得去手？阵阵黑气从他身上冒出来。

“红—音—也！”小渡一个冲拳打在了红音也的腹部，直接把人打到在地。小渡冷冷的看着捂住肚子翻滚的红音也，直接道：“你自己冷静一下吧。不出意外的话我们再也不不会见面了。”说完转身跳上了开来的时间列车。红音也伸手欲拦，扬起的衣角却从指缝中滑出。

等回过神来，列车早已不见。

永远……不见？这不可能的，你太天真了，我亲爱的儿子。红音也站了起来，拍拍衣摆，凝视着碧蓝的天空。

下一秒，红音也的眼神一瞬间变得迷茫，好像失去了什么重要之物的感觉令他感到空洞。

“……我怎么在这里？我不是正和我的女神约会吗？……奇怪。”

“红音也的记忆已经消除了，那个……小渡你也不要太在意了，都是意外、意外。”良太郎小心翼翼的安慰着抱膝缩在角落自闭的小渡。异魔神们还在小声八卦。见惯大风大浪的列车长一脸淡然。

多年后，红音也小心的抱着一个襁褓，对上了一双让太阳失色的眼眸。心弦被拨动，熟悉的琴音缓缓奏响。

“渡。他的名字就叫红渡。”

终究是……错过。


End file.
